Ports and markets
Thanks to its openess, OpenArena has been "ported" to several Operating Systems. And even for the three classic PC OSs Windows, Linux and OS X (for which official downloads are available from OA official site), it is also possible to get the game though some third-party "markets" (a.k.a. "app stores" or "digital distribution platforms"), like Desura. This page mainly tries to link some "ports" for different OSs, plus a few "markets" for PC. Although the list will not really include all existing portings, it will try to help you locating them. Of course, probably just performing a web search for "OpenArena " may be enough. This page will not include instructions about how to install and configure the game on such systems, but will just try to link their authors' web pages, source code repositories, their URLs in "market/stores", show a short description or just mention their presence in some repositories. Presence of a certain "port" in in this page does NOT mention it has been actually tested by OpenArena Team! We cannot assure these third-party releases are updated with the latest official OA release, and we cannot assure infos in this page are updated and accurate. Distro-related "Linux repositories" should be mentioned in the apposite LinuxInstall page and not here (there is an apposite page for them, why should we write them twice?), however this page may link "markets" for specific Linux-derived OSs/Systems such as Android and Raspberry Pi, and "stores" that work with multiple Linux versions. Official OpenArena releases, at the moment, include Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux and Mac OS X binaries. You can find them in Download mirrors page, or from the main site http://www.openarena.ws. These are the releases that OpenArena Team can provide best support for (you can use OA official forums for that). Porting for other systems are realized and maintained by third-party people. OpenArena Team cannot guarantee support for such stuff (however some of such third-party developers may follow OpenArena forums). Even the OpenArena installs for GNU/Linux that are hosted on various Linux repositories (see LinuxInstall page) may have some differences from the Official Releases (e.g. recompiled binaries, or extra pk3 files with additional maps and characters, etc.). With ports for other OSs, changes may be much, much more (e.g. optimization for certain control devices, user interface redesigned with more or less options, etc.). OpenArena Team does not have control over those third-party developers. While OpenArena itself is fully free, a small part of such third-party publishers may ask for money (GPL license allows commercial use, so they can do it). Note: if you are a developer and you wish to port OpenArena to some other system, you are free to do it, as long as you follow GPLv2 license. You can list your port in this page if you wish, or you can use our forums to search for help and testers. Web * Someone even adapted OpenArena to run inside a web browser! OpenArena Live * OpenArena Live by Hauxir * This is a port of OpenArena which runs inside the web browser. Using peer-to-peer WebRTC technology, anyone can run a server on his machine (advisable for users with a good upload bandwidth) without having to configure his router for that. Some menus have been replaced by a web interface to easily find and start servers. Using different networking, it cannot connect to standard servers. The game is stored in your browser cache. At the time of this writing, each player is given a random animal name (however it's possible to use the console /name to change your name in-game), or it is possible to log in using Discord credentials. In case the standard key for opening the console doesn't work, try with Shift+Esc (may require to be pressed two times). * Get it: https://openarena.live * Contact developer: Hauxir user on OA forums; OpenArena Live thread on the OA forum * Hauxir developer repos on Github Android * Android is a popular Linux-derived OS created by Google for mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Most Android devices have a touch screen as main input method. * Official site: http://www.android.com/ * Official app store: http://play.google.com (Google Play, previously known as Android Market) Android - OpenArena * OpenArena by Pelya * This is what is more similar to an "official" Android release, due to its developer (Pelya) actively using OpenArena forums to receive feeback about it, and to answer. However, its user interface has got some changes from the standard game, and this "fork" updates are not tied to OpenArena Team leader's approval. It can connect to Android-specific OA servers (recommendend), or to generic PC OA serversEarly versions did have separate downloads for connecting to Android-specific servers and to PC servers: the PC-compatible version was known as "OpenMisery". Since version 0.8.8.23 (September 2013), the two versions have been unified, and you can choose which servers to connect to from Multiplayer menu.. It is possible to download specific server packages and run your own OA server for Android clients (if you do, please update your server when a new version of it is released). It is free of charge. Approved for Android TV. Google Play page lists useful infos about its features. * Get it: OpenArena on Google Play * Source code: OpenArena Android Port on SourceForge * Contact developer: email, Pelya user on OA forums, OA Android port thread on OA forums * Author's Web site: http://libsdl-android.sourceforge.net/ Android - QIII4A * QIII4A by n0n3m4 * This app allows to run Quake 3 game on Android if you already own its data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also automatically download and run OpenArena. It does support mouse, if the user has got root priviledges. Description says that "QIII4A" stands for "Quality Invaluable Impressive Incredible game engine FOR All". At the moment of this writing, it is free of charge. * Get it: QIII4A on Google Play * Source code: app description reports sources are included in the .apk * Contact developer: email Android - Q3 Arena * Q3 Arena by Flower Touch * Another app which allows to play Q3A if you own a copy of it, or to download OpenArena if you prefer, although game description isn't very clear. It seems free of charge. * Get it: Q3 Arena on Google Play * Source code: app description currently (July 2015) does not mention anything about it. * Contact developer: email Android - Quake 3 Touch * Quake 3 Touch by Beloko Games * This app allows to run Quake 3 game on Android if you already own its data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also run OpenArena. At the time of this writing (version 1.1, September 2013) it requires to pay a little money to install. * Get it: Quake 3 Touch on Google Play (WARNING: at July 2015, unavailable) * Source code: app description currently (September 2013) reports "Sources available on request." * Contact developer: email * Author's web site: http://www.beloko.com/ Android - Zeus Arena * Zeus Arena by Big Bison * This program allows to run commercial games such as Quake 3 and Quake 2 on Android, if you already own their data files (that have to be manually copied to your SD card). It can also automatically download and run OpenArena. It has got optimizations for Xperia Play controls. Initially, it used to require a little money for download, but later it become free of charge. IMPORTANT NOTICE: In November 2013, it has been pulled off from Google Play, due to a few tech problems with Google terms of use; author said he should fix the problem in future, but he cannot do it right now. Please update this page when the app will be available again. * Get it: Zeus Arena on Google Play (WARNING: November 2013, unavailable - July 2015, unavailable) * Source code: Zeus Arena Source on Google Play (still available) * Contact developer: email Ouya * Ouya (stylized as OUYA) is a small home gaming console, that works connected to a TV. Its OS is a customized Android version, but unlike most other Android-based devices, its main application market is NOT Google Play: due to its main input device being a joypad instead of a touchscreen, OUYA store accepts only games adapt for a such input device (and those games are required to have a "free to play/free to try" nature, or to be completely free). Ouya also allows to connect Bluetooth keyboard and mouse. Ouya titles list includes both publisher-supported and independent (indie) games. Several emulators can run on Ouya. * Web site: http://www.ouya.tv/ * Official store: DISCOVER (you can give a look to its titles here: https://www.ouya.tv/games/?show=all) Ouya - OpenArena: OUYA EDITION * OpenArena: OUYA EDITION by Gamesboro * Collaboration between Gamesboro and Pelya allowed porting the game to Ouya console. It has got some interface changes to comply with the requirements of OUYA store (e.g. due to Ouya input device). It can connect to either Android-specific or PC servers (tip: everyone can download and run his own dedicated server for Android clients. If you do, please update your server when a new version of it is released). Free of charge. * Get it: from DISCOVER (infos about the game: here). * Contact developer: email, OpenArena: OUYA EDITION thread on ouyaforum.com, gamesboro user on OA forums, OpenArena Ouya port thread on OA forums * Source code: http://sourceforge.net/projects/libsdl-android/files/OpenArena/ * Author's web site: http://www.gamesboro.net/ iOS * iOS is the Operating System used by many devices produced by Apple, such as iPhone, iPad, iPod touch. * Web site: http://www.apple.com * Official store: App Store, iTunes iOS - Beben III * Beben III by Ronny Stiftel * This app allows to play OpenArena, Quake 3 Shareware (demo) and Quake 3: Arena on iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. It can automatically download OpenArena and Q3 Shareware, while to play the complete Q3A game instead, you are required to own a copy of it and manually perform some actions (original release December 2013 blog post with instructions here). At the moment of this writing, the app requires to pay a small fee. And it doesn't work with iOS11, being a 32 bit app. * Get it: from App Store, Beben III on iTunes * Contact developer: email, Beben III forum thread on TouchArcade.com (Evil33t user on that forum) * Source code: App description reports "source code is available upon request." * Author's web site: http://www.mac-and-i.net/ BlackBerry 10 * BlackBerry 10 is a proprietary mobile operating system developed by BlackBerry Limited for its BlackBerry line ofsmartphones. BlackBerry 10 was completely built from the ground up, and powered by QNX. BB10 Devices running BlackBerry 10 are the Z30, Z10, Z3, Q10, Q5, P'9982, P'9983, the BlackBerry Passport, BlackBerry Classic and the BlackBerry Leap smartphones. BlackBerry 10 is based on the QNX operating system, which is popular in industrial computers and used in many car computers. The QNX operating system itself was acquired by BlackBerry in April 2010. (Source : Wikipedia) * Official site: http://www.blackberry.com * Official store: BlackBerry World https://appworld.blackberry.com BlackBerry 10 - Open Arena * Open Arena by Mathieu Monnier * This app allows you to play open arena on BlackBerry Passport, Classic, Z30, Z10, Z3 & Leap. Q10/Q5 aren't supported yet due to their small screen size which offer poor gameplay. Full on screen controls. Dedicated BlackBerry servers. Required to pay a small price. * Get it: Open Arena on BlackBerry World * Source code : Available on email request. * Contact developer: email CrackBerry Forums * Author's Web site: http://therepository.info/ Raspberry Pi * Raspberry Pi is a credit-card-sized low-price single-board computer developed with the intention of promoting the teaching of basic computer science in schools. It has to be connected to a TV/monitor and to keyboard and mouse. It is usually used with Linux-kernel derived OSs (such as Raspian, derived from Debian Linux distro). * Official sites: http://www.raspberrypi.org/, http://www.raspberrypi.com/ * Official app store: http://store.raspberrypi.com/ (The Pi Store) NOW CLOSED Raspberry Pi - Open Arena * Open Arena by ? * It's OpenArena on Raspberry Pi store. It's free of charge. * Get it: OpenArena on Pi Store * Source code: RaspberryPi/Quake3 on Github * Support: Pi Store forum, e.g. this thread. * SINCE PI STORE IS NOW CLOSED, NO IDEA WHERE IT IS POSSIBLE TO FIND PI-SPECIFIC VERSION. ** Github talk about OA Pi support, mentioning it should be possible to use the OA version from Debian repository with experimental OpenGL driver. Pandora * Pandora is an handheld game console which works as a small portable computer, developed by OpenPandora and running a Linux-derived OS. It has got two secure digital slots and supports external USB storage. Its input methods include touchscreen, joypad with analog sticks and physical keyboard. Games are often used with emulators for other platforms, or through porting of opensource engines. * Official site: http://www.open-pandora.org/ * Official wiki: http://pandorawiki.org/ * Official forums: http://boards.openpandora.org/ * Official repository: http://repo.openpandora.org/ Pandora - Open Arena * Open Arena by ptitSeb * OpenArena ported to Pandora handheld console. It's free of charge; funding links in the download page are optional. * Get it: Open Arena on Pandora repository * Source code: OpenArenaPandora on github * Contact developer: OpenArena thread on OpenPandora forums. OS X * OS X, also known as Mac OS X is the OS used by Apple Macintosh computers since around year 2001. It is used in their desktop and laptop computers (iPhone and iPad, currently, run "iOS" instead: it is derived from OSX, but it's not the same thing - If you are aware of OpenArena ports for iOS, let us know!). * Official site: http://www.apple.com/osx/ * Official store: http://www.apple.com/osx/apps/app-store.html (Mac App Store) Considering Desura digital distribution platform supports OS X, you can find another OSX-compabile version in Desura section of this page. OS X - Open Arena * Open Arena by Javier Chavez * OpenArena on the iTunes/Mac App Store. This Mac App Store version at the moment (version 1.2, September 2013) requires to pay a small price. We have not checked its differences from our official Mac version (that you can download for free instead). * Get it: Open Arena on iTunes/Mac App Store. * Source code: description reports "Source code available upon request". * Web site: http://developerteam.tumblr.com/ Desura * Desura is not an OS, and is not an hardware device. It is a digital distribution platform, especially aiming for small independent developers. It does currently support Windows, Linux and OSX OSs. Desura - OpenArena * OpenArena by FSFPS project contributors * It's stock OpenArena, for the three PC OSs (Windows, Linux, OSX), obtained though Desura platform instead of manual downloading from official site. Maintained by OpenArena Team. Free of charge. * Get it: OpenArena on Desura * Source code: http://www.openarena.ws * Web site: http://www.openarena.ws * Contact: Message on Desura, Official OA forums, noChance79 user on OA forums, Fromhell user on OA forums. FreeBSD * FreeBSD is a free Unix-like operating system. It can install programs through "ports and packages systems" (recompiling from sources or getting pre-compiled binaries; see also FreeBSD Ports on Wikipedia). Through compatibility layers, it's also capable of running many Linux programs. FreeBSD - OpenArena * OpenArena by Kamikaze (Dominic Fandrey) * OpenArena is available through the FreeBSD ports system at games/openarena. See also: FAQ#How do I install it under FreeBSD? * Infos: OpenArena on The FreeBSD Ports Monitoring System ** Search for OpenArena on FreeBSD ports search ** OpenArena on Freshports.org * Contact author: email, BSDForden.de forum (German) Notes See also * Manual/Install * LinuxInstall - To get OA packages from GNU/Linux repositories, usually distro-related * Download mirrors * BitTorrent Category:Manual Category:Get the game Category:Compatibility